The Seduction Of Lily Evans
by TancredTorssonLover
Summary: Remus and Sirius plan to seduce Lily Evans. What do they want from her? A very special thing that she won from Amos Diggory the year before. James enters just as the theft happens but is he too late? Or is this more than it seems to be? Humorous oneshot.


**I wrote this fic because I have never written humor fics before, and when I read, humor and romance are my favorite things (they make me smile!-- ok enough cheese)**

**SO- Here is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I should tell you that I am planning on sticking to the Marauders' era only... unless if I'm lucky I'll have the guts to write a Hermione/Ron... **

**Please enjoy this and tell me what you think!**

**TTL**

* * *

**_The Seduction Of Lily_**

****

* * *

Lily leaned in close, her head almost touching that of her companion. She could feel his warm breath on her face. His grey eyes were steady as he looked at his prize.

**"**_Beautiful, just beautiful."_ He whispered, the sound sending little chills down her spine. She knew she would lose this game, eventually, but she could keep fighting.

"No, Remus." She said clearly, trying to take back her composure; it seemed he had stolen it.

He looked up slowly, and smirked, a wry grin twisting his handsome features. He regarded her with a question in his eyes.

"What did you say, Lily?" He asked, chucking low, looking steadily into her eyes.

Lily gulped. He was so close. So close to winning this, to taking her, and she needed to fight. It was a lost cause, yes; but she felt the instinct to protect herself until the last moment when what happened was inevitable.

"Remus, please." She pleaded, the firelight making a red halo around her curls of auburn hair. He shook his head mischievously and moved closer to her.

"It would ruin my reputation, you know." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Her eyes widened in worry. He was much closer. One minute more… and she would no longer be the Lily that she was now. She would be less innocent.

She moved closer to him. _The pull._ She knew she had to; it was in the rules. She moved closer even though she wanted to move back, protect herself and her title. She needed to stay pure. Yet all she could do was move closer and protest. She had no control over her half anymore.

Remus had ravged her side, tearing down her defences with his seemingly endless army of tricks. He threw her walls aside, where they crumbled into dust, waiting to be built up again. Waiting for the next round.

"Oh, God, Remus. Please, I'll do anything!" She pleaded with him, her eyes begging.

"No, Lily. And we both know why. I want it, and it will happen. Plus, you have had your roost for a year." He grinned coolly. Lily's heart began to pound, he moved closer, and she moved, and then they were touching, and—

"Er, Lily?" James stuck his head into the doorway. He stopped when he saw Remus.

"James! Go away! Please! We're trying to do this! We were so close!" Lily shouted, her eyes never leaving Remus.

James' face fell, but he picked himself up with much grace, considering.

"Remus, I can't believe you." He said in disappointment. Remus shrugged apologetically.

"Oh well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, right Lily?" he asked, about to take her.

James shut his eyes, wrinkling his brow as if it were a painful sight. As Sirius joined him in the doorway, Remus made his move.

Lily moaned.

"Remus? How could you?" Whispered James. He looked at Sirius for some sympathy, but his friend was grinning.

"You knew? You let him beat my girl?" James repeated, confusion clouding his face. "And it wasn't rigged?" Sirius shook his head before barging into the room and embracing Remus, twirling him around with gay abandon.

"Remus! You did it! You finally broke Lily, the unbreakable!"

Remus finally came to a stop in front of Lily,

"Good game, Lily. Next time, maybe you'll beat me in chess!"

* * *

**So if you didn't understand this (I hope you did, as a tribute to my writing... abilities ?) Remus and Lily were playing chess, and Lily had been the Hogwarts chess champion for the past year. Remus beats her in this game, and Sirius is so happy. The reason why James is all heartbroken and freaking out is because he asked Remus to let Lily win, and when he saw her losing, he got upset. Then he asked Siri if the game was rigged... get it? Ok, please tell me what you thought, and whether or not you understood it before you read this.**


End file.
